Blue Moon's Love
by Asteriagoddess
Summary: A young female werewolf goes to meet her brothers at her ancestors homelands. When she gets there she not only finds her brothers but also another werewolf named Embry. EmbryOc enjoy.
1. Intro

**Prolog**

The smell of blood filled the hell hot air. The horrid smell twisted in my stomach with the gag sense from the sight of carnage and decay. I scanned the motionless battlefield for a sign of at least one of my brothers; find one you found them all. But there was no sign of familiarity. No sign of life among the dead. I stood frozen in my spot as I saw a black and red flag, torn stained and flying high above the carnage. It was a sign from my brothers, the only sign, telling me to go north to the land of our ancestors.

I flung myself into the air, punching it with my fist in victory. The battle was won and now I must go to my ancient homelands to reunite with my brothers and our forgotten cousins. As soon as me feet hit the ground I took off running as fast I could. My body started trembling with the thrill of the change. I heard my bones snap and pop as they morphed from those of a girl's to those of a wolf. My legs shortened and my arms lengthened as my nose turned to a mussel. Silver fur cover where my bare skin once shown, tearing my clothes to bits. I flung my morphed head back in a joyous howl to the blood red moon. '_I'm coming brothers! Soon we'll meet again! I'm coming! _I thought to myself as I dashed through a forest of bitter blackness. '_I'm coming! I'm coming!"_


	2. Meeting You

I ran in my fur for days hoping to reach my ancient homelands soon. I stopped at one or two towns for something to eat but the visits were short. Time had seemed to stretch on forever waiting for me to come to the water side. When I finally did I traded my fur for my skin, "borrowed" some clothes, and boarded a ship heading to Washington. _Dear brothers I'm almost home, _I thought wishfully. On the ship I made a few bets and won some money to last me a day or two.

After that the days shortened and I made it to my destination quickly. Once in woods where no one could see me I morphed back into my fur and took off running again. This time I only had to run a few hours till I reached were I was going. I morphed back into my skin in Forks, Washington. _I can get some food here and go to my brothers once I've regained the energy I lost._ Forks is a small town and doesn't have much so I had to search for a place to eat.

"Do you really think the wolves are gone?" I heard a young man, who sat a table behind me, asked his buddy.

"Well no one's been killed lately and no wolves have been spotted, but no one has killed a wolf and wolves don't just leave their lands for no reason." His friend responded. I picked up the bill and went to pay, not wanting to listen to their idiotic ramblaling. After paying I walked out and found their car. Letting my nails grow to claws I racked them down the side of the pretty blue Kia. _That's what they get for accusing wolves for something that a leech had done._ As soon as I entered Forks the smell of the blood-suckers hit me like a brick wall. No doubt they were the ones the humans were truly talking about. I walked in my skins to a place called La Push. I knew as soon as I entered it because the smell of leech disappeared and the warm welcoming smell of my kin filled the air. I inhaled deeply and smiled. _I'm home,_ I thought happily. I took off running in my skin to excite about seeing my brothers again to change. And I guess my brothers were the same but in their fur, for only moments after I started running did I see four giant wolves running towards me with puppyish grins dancing across their mussels.

_Wham! _I was tackled full force by my youngest brother, Skyler, his golden pelt swallowed my hands as I tried pushing him away. My laughs matched the rumbaling that came from deep inside his chest. My other brothers pranced to us and pushed him away so they could great me in their own way. Dark, one of my twins, snapped his teeth inches from my face then gave me a toothy grin making his black fur glow. Flare, the other of my twins, pushed me from the side and wiggled under my arm as if he wanted me to pet his dark grey pelt. My older brother, Hale, placed his giant head on my shoulder and used his left white gloved paw to pull me closer to him in a hug. As I hugged him I noticed some one in their skin coming up behind them.

"Welcome cousin. Your brothers told us you'd be coming." The tall shirtless man said smiling over at me. I already didn't like him just because of the over-powering smell of pride; no doubt he's the alpha. "My name's Sam. May I ask yours and how your trip was?"

"Names Luna…brothers didn't you tell him?" I asked looking at Skyler. He pranced back and to the left telling me it just slipped his mind, yeah right. "My trip was pleasant; any run in my fur is pleasant." More shirtless men came up behind Sam and he introduced them. "This is Jacob Black; you'll be staying with him. And these two are Quil and Embry." I followed as he named the three males off, but my gaze lingered on Embry. He stood tall yet seemed to hunch the slightest of bit. His hair was short cut and black, which his eyes matched. His skin was just the tad bit lighter than the others also.

Sam glared at my brothers and they ran into the nearby woods to change back to their skins and put on the pants that were so conveitly attached to their back legs. Not even a minute after a truck came down the road, shuttering to a stop feet from where I stood. A girl with brunette hair stepped out of it. Jacob pranced over to her as if he was a star-struck puppy. My brothers rejoined us along with Jacob and the girl. He took no time introducing us. "Bella these are my cousins Luna, Skyler, Dark, Flare, and Hale."

"Nice to meet you guys." She said staring us down, no doubt trying to figure out how we could be related to the russet man that stood next to her. Our skin tones where dark but only a dark tan from hanging out at the beaches. "Are they like you and the others too?" She asked him.

"Yea but their from Florida. I'll tell you the story later." He answered wrapping his arms around her. She struggled to get free.

"If you don't mind _cousin_ we'll tell our own stories." I said rudely. Bella stared at me curiously, waiting for the story.

"If you're waiting for a story you won't get one." Flare said elbowing me in the side. "She's really loving when it comes to our pack, but anyone outside it, well, they'll never feel her love."

Skyler stretched his muscled arms above his head and groaned. "Can we go? I'm tired."

Skyler, Hale, Dark, Embry, Quil, Sam, and I wound up walking to Jacob's house. None of us wanted to get into Bella's truck because it smelled of vampire. And when it came down to it I was so drained from running I began to fade in and out of consciousness. I felt someone sling me onto their back as I fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Beach time starts

I woke up in a cramped room, the bed taking up most of the space

I woke up in a cramped room, the bed taking up most of the space. I sat up and pushed the old quilt away from me. Voices echoed from outside the door making it hard to think, so I stood and went to the door. Before opening the door I looked down and studied what I was wearing. Instead of the banged up jeans and AC-DC skin tight shirt I wore went I got to La Push I was in a giant white tee that went past my knees and acted like a nightgown. I decided it was good enough cover and walked out of the room and down the hallway to the living room where everyone was sitting.

"Look whose up." Skyler said smiling over at me.

"God, it's alive!" Dark boomed as I slid myself up next to Hale's side, wrapping my arms around my older brother's waist.

"Shut it!" I snapped. "What smells like dead idiots?" I asked referring to the smell of leeches that radiated from the couch area where Jacob, Bella, and Quil sat. Quil pointed slyly at Bella and laughed under his breathe as I grunted.

"Well, cousins, how long shall we be hosting you?" Sam questioned, looking straight at me.

No one answered; just four pairs of eyes came and rested on me. I thought about how much I didn't want to return home because of the war. Our battle was won, but other battles were going on and we would be pulled into it. But I also didn't want to stay in a lace with leeches so close and where Sam lived. I just don't like the smell of pride radiating from him; I never liked the smell, not even when it came from our father.

"We're only goin' stay long enough to find a new place to live. Our home In Florida isn't working anymore." I buried my face in Hale's chest as he placed his hand on my head and petted it. I wanted to go back to sleep; my whole body screamed for it, but I just couldn't go back to sleep, I was already awake fully. Hale wrapped one of his arms around me trying to comfort me back to sleep.

"So you'll be staying for quit awhile?" Bella asked.

"That's what it sounds like." Skyler chirped.

"Cool, we should all go down to the beach soon."

-xXx-

I wound up being drug to First Beach kicking and screaming…latterly. Once at the small beach Skyler and Dark ran widely into the water not even flinching when the freezing water lapped onto their burning flesh. Dark immediately dunked Skyler under the cold water and held him, laughing like a mad man. Their rough play continued as I walked to a fire pit and sat on one of the logs next to Hale, Quil, and Embry.

After about an hour I found myself starring at Embry every few minutes.

I looked over at him again, but this time he caught me eye and smiled over at me. I smiled back slightly then looked at the ground.

"God, Luns!" Dark called. "If you're goin to flirt do it right." I felt my face burn red as I throw a rock at him. He ducked seconds before the rock would've hit him in the jaw. Laughs erupted from Jacob's and Embry's chests. I shot them evil glares at both of them and kept them locked on them before I heard a laugh come from Embry. My eyes went from the two idiots to Embry to the ground within seconds. I hate those idiots.


	4. Alone time

"Hey Luna

"Hey Luna!" Skyler laughed. "Come swimming with me!" I stood and ran over to the waters edge, happy to get away from Embry's sweet gaze. I jumped through the freezing water to my little brother's side, not realizing the amount of cold lashing against my skin.

"Dude, I didn't think you'd actually come in," Sky laughed harder. "You're still in your clothes."

"Eh, I needed to cool off." I joked pushing him into the water. He gasped as he was submerged in the water grabbing my legs and pulling me under as well. Joy filled my chest knowing Embry wouldn't give to seconds to watch two idiots playing in cold water.

But sadly when I burst through the surface of the water Embry was watching us, smiling and laughing with Quil and Jacob. My heart sunk. Sky took my mind off of him by jumping on my back and biting my shoulder. Making me fall forward and back into the water.

-xXx-

Play time was over as the sun hid himself behind the trees. I snuggled next to Hale as I finally felt some cold get through my natural hot body… and I don't mean that as I look hot, but my temperature is hot.

"So Edward is waiting for you?" Jacob asked Bella bitterly.

"No," She stated. "He knows I'm hanging out with you today." Jacob snorted in disgust and I knew that this _Edward_ was the leech I was told Bella was engaged to. I had accepted her into the wolf group, but still did not like that she chose a leech over my cousin.

"Hey I'm going to go get something from your car Sam." I said standing and heading towards where the mobiles were parked.

"I'll go with you." Embry chirped standing and following. Behind us I heard a chorus of whoops and howls of laughter. I wanted to turn around and knock some heads together, but instead I just pressed my nails into the palm of my hand.

"You didn't have to come with me. It's not like anyone's going to kidnap me."

"I know, I wanted to come." Embry's smile grew. "I wanted to talk to you without everyone around us…you know…so we could talk alone." I felt my face burn hotter then usual.

"A-A-About what?" I stuttered.

**Sorry but I'm leaving you with a cliffy cause I'm evil like that lolz. Hope you enjoyed so far**

**-Embry's girl**


	5. Clothes and Rivals

**Sorry for the long wait. I don't know why, but for the past few years I haven't really been into twilight or writing any updates on my fanfictions. But I will continue this and get us off that cliffy I left you with all those many years ago. On the plus side I don't make as many spelling and grammar errors. **

"A-A-About What?"

A chuckle slipped through his lips as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Well I noticed you don't really have too much to wear." He motioned to my dressings. I was wearing a baggy v-neck shirt that Skylar had and the ripped up jeans I had worn the day before. "And my mom told me to let you know she'll gladly take you shopping."

She sighed. Clothes that weren't stolen or her brother's would be nice. I would mean that she could actually have a figure instead of just being a box. She had noted this shape when she put the shirt on and thus shrugged the neck line to one side so her shoulder would show through it. "That sounds really nice. But she doesn't have to do that."

"No worries. I think she always wanted a daughter to dress up anyways." He laughed, but I couldn't help to do anything but groan. Dress up? Did that mean dresses and frilly shirts? She hoped not. She preferred a punk sexy look, as Flare described it once. "Well seeming it's settled I'll pick you up around noon tomorrow."

"Wait…" Before I could argue he walked back to the group and left me there wondering how that got settled. In the end I just rolled my eyes and opened Sam's car to grab out the sweater that sat on the passenger's seat. I then made my way into a nearby bush to change out of my wet clothes and into the sweater. It was long and grey with a purple paw print on the front. Thank fully it reached hallway down my thighs so it could pass as a dress. It was also a light enough fabric that it didn't over heat me. I then tossed the wet bundle of clothes into the back floor board and rejoined her brothers and cousins.

"Looking good, Luns." Dark joked as she sat next to Flare.

"Leggy." A younger boy said. A group of new faces had found their way to the gathering. All boys besides the one lanky girl who looked like she was pissed at the world.

"Aren't you a little young for her, Bradly?" Quil asked with a raised brow. The boy flopped down beside me and winked. "Age is just a number." I couldn't help but to shiver at the little creeps words.

"Well she's taken." Hake said, a deep growl rising in his chest. A shocked look came across everyone's faces. Well everyone's except mine and our brothers. We all knew they were wondering if he meant we were dating.

"He's lying!" I corrected. "He's just being over protective." Not that that changed anything. I still had no interested in the twerp. No I felt too much of a pull towards one of the other wolves here. Something almost like gravity.

"But he's right. You are leggy in that sweater." Quil laughted.

"She's nothing special." The new girl commented, now sitting on Embry's right side.

"Leah, you just don't like the fact there's another girl in our pack." Another older boy said. I soon found out he's name was Paul.

"Why don't you all leave her alone." Bella finally said. "You're acting like she's not sitting right there."

Leah huffed as she rested one leg on the other and leaning back on her arms. She was trying to make her body look curvier and her breast bigger. She was trying to be the top bitch and I had to accept the challenge. If she wanted to see who the top female wolf was, she'd get a fight.


	6. Strange

The next day I was up and ready for the shopping trip with Embry and his mother. I was in the same sweater as the day before, but I added an old vest of Jacob's that fit me snuggly. As I waited I sat on the counter between the kitchen and living room and watched my brothers play a video game with Jacob. Each taking turns on the two player game.

Right at noon Embry walked in with even a knock. "Ready?" I nodded and jumped off the counter gracefully.

"I'll be home soon enough." I said as I closed the door behind me. Not that they were paying attention. The boys had their noses to the screen as they beat the living mercy out of each other's characters. "So where exactly is your mom taking me?"

"Just in town. I guess there's a store she's been dying to go to. And it's not a place you'd take your son for new clothes." He laughed as he opened the front passenger door and allowed me to duck in.

"Why hello dear." The women in the driver's seat smiled over at me.

A few hours later I was walking out of a dressing room in a fitted top with a floral pattern and ruffles and a corresponding skirt. I forced a smile on my face as Embry's mom and the store worker who was helping us complimented me and told me how this was totally me. I felt like a Barbie doll during dress up. But none the less I tried to stay nice and acted like it wasn't bothering me too much.

"Okay I think I've done my job in getting you in some girl's clothes." His mom chirped as she paid the clerk and grabbed the bags full of clothes I'd like to see burn. "But I understand that it may not be enough. Embry why don't you help her find some work clothes. I have to get home to get supper ready."

He just nodded with a smile and the three of us walked out of the store. We split ways as she got in the car and drove away. "What did she mean by work clothes?"

"Something you can wear to do outside work or if you planned on doing something you'd get dirty in."

"Ah… I need a lot of work clothes then." He laughed at that. I wasn't really joking. I was always outside and doing things that might have dirt involved.

"I noticed you weren't enjoying the… attention in there too much." Ah so he did pick up on it. Before answering I started walking towards an old looking thrift store across the way.

"Not so much the attention, but the clothes."

"If you didn't like them you could have said so." His brow rose as he kept pace with me. It wasn't much longer that we were in the store and looking through the many used shirts and pants that lined the middle area.

"Well she's paying for them so I didn't want to upset her. It's not like clothes are too big of a deal."

-xXx-

In the end I wound up buying another two bags full of clothes, ones that I would more likely wear, and we were walking through an old path in the Forks woods. Almost instantly I could smell a wall of leech breath. My nose scrunched and my legs took me two steps back. "I didn't realize we were getting so close to the Cullen's home." Embry ran his fingers threw his hair as he turned. "Let's head back the way we came bef-"

He couldn't continue before a growl ripped from my throat and a damned leech with chestnut hair was coming towards us. "Hey Edward."

"Embry." I was taken aback by the simple words exchanged between the two. As if it was completely normal for our two kinds to be talking. "I thought you were Sam or Jacob. Is anything wrong."

"No. We just weren't paying attention to where we were going." Embry smiled reassuringly at me. Forcing me to look at him as if he was crazy. I would have to talk to Jacob about this later to see what was up with this.

"Edward!" A high soprano voice called after the male leech as a female with short cropped black hair and Bella came into sight. So this was the family of vampire's she held dear. Something I still couldn't, and probably never will, get. "Oh, hello. I didn't expect to see any of you this far in."

"What is wrong with you people? Talking as if friends." I couldn't help my words. "Can we go home Embry. I'd rather not have my blood drained." I could see the comment struck a chord in Bella, but before she could comment Embry chuckled and nodded.

"Sure thing, though there's no worry in that department." He waved at the disgusting group and lead me away. I on the other hand glared back at them. Were things truly that different between home and here?

Once we were a good distance away we decided we'd get home faster on all fours. I slipped into behind a tree and stripped of my clothes as too not rip them and placed them in one of the bags. I then let the need to change take over. My bones popped out of place and snapped into a new form. After the final crunch of the spin and was clothed in silver fur and adorned with amber eyes. I picked up the bags gingerly in my jaws and walked back to where Embry now in a lighter grey pelt was waiting.

_Well no mistaken who the girl wolf is. _I thought snidely. I could hear a rumble of wolf like laughter in response. We were one pack now so our thoughts were one.

_Don't worry. Even without the bags you're too pretty to be mistaken as a male in any form._

Heat rose under my flesh and I was all too happy fur hid the blush that would surely be there in my skins. Without another word I rushed off in the direction of home. That didn't stop him from keeping up with my moderate speed. And before I knew it we were racing in an all-out war to see who could reach the Black's home first.

I was winning until I came to an erupt stop. Leah was waiting in her fur at the tree wall. Seeing her had shocked me to a complete halt allowing Embry to burst through the tree line before me. She had a cocky look about her and I could tell she was going to make this to be a contest. Knowing so I strutted past her with my tail high and my nose pointed at my goal. She was smaller and more shapely as a wolf than I. The ideal mate in the mind of her old comrades. But I have full faith that I was stronger and more graceful. Small wasn't always the best quality in a mate.

_How was Embry? _Her voice was taunting in my mind. And I could feel Embry's curiosity perk up at the sound of his name. He looked back at us and titled his head.

_For me to know and you to envy._ I said nothing more, just let myself take form of a girl again, uncaring who watched. I was going to prove I was the top bitch here if it meant showing both of her natural forms. I then slipped on the sweater and gracefully bounded across the clearing to the house. "It was nice hanging with you Embry. Hope to do it again soon."

I was told Leah loved Sam, but it was clear she was going to drag Embry in the middle of a war between females because of my interest in him. So be it. I'll torture her with him.

"Luns you're shameless some times." Dark said point blank as I walked past him. Only he was home. Where everyone else was didn't truly matter as long as they weren't near the Cullens.

"Yes, but I won't let her win."


	7. Brothers

Dark and I were sitting on the couch, watching some boring soap opera, when the other's came home. Skylar and Flare had two stupid looking grins on their faces, but Hale and the other wore more serious ones. "What did they do?" I asked with a sigh.

"It was so much fun Luns." Flare joked as he plopped on the ground and stretched out. Dark and I couldn't help but to look at our triplet with curious eyes.

"We dove from the cliffs." Skylar continued. Both of them seemed pretty proud of themselves for this action. But from the look Hale was giving them there was more to the story. But neither were bothered by the look our older brother tried burning into them, so I gave it a shot. "What was the bad part of this?"

They jumped in the furs." Mr. Black snapped, rolling himself past us and into the hallway. The old man was pissed. And I could feel the same anger building in me.

"Did anyone see you?" I shouted, standing from the couch and towering above them. Skylar's head went down, a scared pup not wanting his sister's wrath. But Flare stood up and meet me eye to eye, unafraid of what I could do to him.

"No… Calm down. They old man is just worked up for nothing." He didn't have a rude tone nor did he seem like he was trying to defy me. Though I was the youngest next to Skylar, I had made it clear long ago I would follow our father's footsteps and lead them the best I could. None of them argued it or fought it. In all our hearts we knew Hale was the true alpha. First born male of our pack's former leader, but he never spoke up for this title.

"Go to the room and don't come out the rest of the day." I ordered sternly. "Both of you." They did so without a single word, though it did not escape my knowledge that they gave one another a high five on their way. Boys will be boys, I guess.

-xXx-

Later that night I found myself walking down by First Beach. There were a few people around, fires burning the darkness away for the small groups of friends. My feet stirred me away from all groups. I didn't want anything to do with any of them, all I wanted was some fresh, salty air and time to think. But of course I would not be given this.

"Well look who it is." Leah's high pitched voice came from behind me. I questioned whether I should turn and face her or just ignore her. Which would lead to her blowing her top fastest? I decided to act like the head phones that were in my ears were actually playing some loud music. I sang the lyrics to Fireflies by Owl City. I knew my voice was melodic and rich. I am a wolf after all, and in my tribe singing well was almost as admired as fighting well. "Listen to me!" She screeched.

I pulled the ear bugs out and turned back as if just noticing her. "Oh, Leah. When did you get here?" I smiled brightly at her which made her dark skin darker with rage.

But she forced herself to seem calm, she wanted to find what made me tick. "So I heard your brothers had a little fun in their furs." She walked past me, smirking as if she knew something I didn't.

"Boys will be boys." I shrugged, unaffected by her at this point. "Something you probably don't know much about." True she did have a brother, but he was a good boy, not life my brothers. The comment got under her skin.

"At least I'm not looked at like a whore." She snapped as she rushed away, back to a small group. I couldn't help but laugh. That was the best she could do? Call me a whore and run away with her tail between her legs.

On my way home I spotted Jacob and Quil near one of the community shops. The two were joking about something and seemed to be in quite good spirits. "Good evening, cousin." I called as I looped over to them.

Quil smiled brightly at me, showing off his toothy grin. Jacob smiled as well, though it wasn't the brightest I've seen. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Claire said my name today." The boy was over joyed at such a simple thing. Though I guess having the love of your life speak your name is a great feeling when she can barely talk more than a few baby words. At this point Jacob started laughing again. I couldn't help but to raise my brow at this.

"She said quit." He snickered. I listened to them argue for a while until I understood. Apparently she mumbled something that sounded like Quil but had a 't' at the end. At the time Quil was hugging her. Jacob says she was telling him quit because he's a pedophile. In the end we were all laughing at this. It was a good end to an somewhat eventful day.


	8. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

Ok so I haven't updated anything in some time now (most for a very long time) and I'm sorry. I am working on new chapters for quite a few stories. Also I'm working on rewriting a few. Some of my older stories have tons of spelling errors or grammatical ones and all together I would love to see them in the style I write in now instead of how I wrote five years ago.

I'm going to be mass posting this on most of my fanfictions, so that most of my main readers get it. I am working on the updated chapters yes, but I am also clearing out a few older fanfictions that never got off the ground. That is unless I am told otherwise. If there is one of my fanfictions not listed below that you know of and would like to see me either restart of continue let me know. Also let me know if you are excited to see any on the list continued. If there are no responses for some of them I might just retire them until I have more time to pick them up. So please let me know what you would love to see continued.

The List:

Light of the Black Moon (Maximum Ride)

Another Life (Ouran High School Host Club)

Baby Mine (Legend of Korra)(This was going to be updated soon anyways)

Blue Moon's Love (Twilight)

Broken Peace (Maximum Ride)

Take My Hand (Legend of Korra)

Once again let me know your thoughts and thank you. For being a wonderful reader, the comments, favs, and years of support. I can't believe it's been five years since I started writing fanfictions and I wouldn't have continued so long without the support you guys gave me.

Sincerely,

AsteriaGoddess


End file.
